


Anybody Else

by SilverSnake15



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathrooms, Crying, Elementary School, Gen, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSnake15/pseuds/SilverSnake15
Summary: Bathroom signs.





	Anybody Else

Just like that, you find your eyes welling up with tears again, because the boy next to you called you stupid. You get up, thinking to move your desk away from him, but another student quickly takes your seat. Everyone laughs. That, plus the announcement concerning your defeat in the recent Spelling Bee, are what send you running out of the room. 

It's not like your teacher will care. She hardly ever looks up from her desk.

You sprint down the hall, passing the bathroom in your hurry. A few of the pre-kindergarten kids, led by their own teacher, notice the look of utter misery on your face. They, plus the teacher, whisper their apologies and condolences. You simply nod and get behind the girls who are lining up to use the bathroom.

"Look, I'm sorry you lost, but it's over now. Hurry up and use the bathroom, Adam," another teacher snaps, pointing in the direction of your classroom.

"Adam is Natalie's _middle_  name," a cute little four year-old politely corrects.

"Whatever. Use the bathroom, go on." The angry teacher is clearly pointing to the male stick-figure sign. There's no line for that door, but you don't understand why you would go in there. You're not a guy. "Hello? Did you hear me? Go to the bathroom."

 _Go to the bathroom_. It becomes a chant in your head, like a wave speeding up, about to crash onshore. No one else says anything, and yet their staring speaks volumes. The pre-kindergarten teacher is new. They've always respected how you feel. They're also in their first few weeks of the job, which means they won't do anything to jeopardize their career, like challenge their frustrated colleague. _That_ woman hates the mere sight of you, with your flat chest and shiny Mary Janes.

"Mm!" One of the girls stands up on her tiptoes, raising her hand so she can be called on.

"What?!" snaps the bigot.

"Why can't Natalie use our bathroom?"

"Because he _can't_." The chant is getting louder.

"Maybe I'll just go back to class," you mumble, "It's not that big of a deal."

"Then _go back to class_." Finally, the hag's blatant disregard for the tears streaming down your face makes you mad. You're going to stand up for yourself, whether she likes it or not.

"Why does it matter where I go? If I use a stall, no one's gonna see my—no one's gonna see anything! And I wouldn't hurt anybody while I'm in there, any more than two girls in there would—"

"—look, _Adam—_ "

"All I wanted to do was find somewhere quiet so I could cry. I wasn't even planning on peeing anyway." Her face turns a bright red, almost like she's going to explode. _Good_.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a dream I had. I'm not transgender IRL, so I hope I didn't offend any of the trans population with this. In fact, I wanted to type this up to bring awareness, and maybe help cis people understand how difficult the bathroom situation might be for some.


End file.
